mascraftfandomcom-20200214-history
MasCraft Wiki
Welcome to the MasCraft Wiki The Official Wiki for the MasCraft mod for Minecraft. Maintained by Massycraft (mod developer), with help from MiceyCraft (wiki administrator). MasCraft is a Minecraft mod created by MassyCraft. It adds many new items to the vanilla game in order to flesh out the game experience and allow for more enjoyable progress by encouraging the exploration of all areas. Most of the content is inspired by fantasy RPGs such as RuneScape and The Elder Scrolls, and adds new aspects such as magic into Minecraft. The primary goal of the mod is to provide a more enjoyable and less repetitive start to the game (with new items available straight away), in addition to adding further, more powerful end-game items to add a new element of difficulty for completionists. 2013-04-25 20.55.50.png|''Master teleportation!'' 2013-04-25 20.35.13.png|''Craft magical bows!'' 2013-04-25 20.36.25.png|''Conjure fire!'' 2013-04-25 20.32.49.png|''Summon lightning!'' Credits The mod itself is entirely coded by MassyCraft, who also maintains this wiki. The mod was started with a complete absense of Java programming knowledge, and progressed as a goal for MassyCraft to learn the basics of coding. Note that due to this, many Java and Forge guides were followed, meaning that some code is quasi-replicatory of other developers' mods. MassyCraft can assure that absolutely NO code has been copied identically, and any similar code has been broken down, attempted to be understood, and rewritten again in a suitable format. Download DOWNLOAD LATEST VERSION: http://www.filedropper.com/mascraftalphav07 HOW TO INSTALL: *Download the latest version of Forge suitable for Minecraft 1.5.1 from here: http://adf.ly/IAMtJ *Install forge by opening it with WinRar or 7-Zip and dragging the files into Minecraft.jar (also opened with WinRar/7-Zip). *Download MasCraft from the link above, and extract the .zip file into your mods folder. If you are unsure of how to do the above, search for a video on how to install mods with forge and follow the steps. However it is important that you MUST extract the mascraft.zip file into the mods folder instead of just placing the .zip file in there. I recommend installing the (fantastic) NotEnoughItems mod to easily view recipes. Mod features New Tool Materials *Copper - A very common ore that can be smelted into copper ingots, these are useless unless combined with tin ingots. *Tin - A very common ore like copper, can be smelted into tin ingots which have no use apart from to be combined with copper ingots. *Bronze - Obtained by crafting copper and tin ingots together, provides a great alternative to iron at the start of the game. Bronze tools can do everything that iron can and are easier to obtain, although they last only slightly longer than stone tools. *Steel - Created by crafting iron ingots with carbon (smelted coal). Steel tools are considerably more durable than iron, although they mine/chop/dig slightly slower. *Mithril - Mithril ore is fairly common at deeper underground levels, and has interesting properties similar to gold. It represents a flexible and lightweight metal, which lasts a similar duration to iron, however mithril tools mine/chop/dig extremely quickly (faster than any material except Dragon). They also have a very high enchantability and, most interestingly, mithril ingots can be crafted without a furnace or crafting table (two mithril shards + two carbon). *Adamant - Adamantite ore is slightly rarer than mithril and appears a bit deeper underground. Each ore gives one adamant chunk; six of these are needed to craft a lump which can be smelted into an adamant ingot. This makes crafting adamant tools a time-consuming process, however they are almost as strong as diamond tools - albeit with around half the durability (three times more than iron). *Rune - Runite ore is slightly more common than diamond, and rune tools are stronger/faster than diamond ones. The sword will kill most mobs easily, and the pickaxe can also mine a few blocks that even diamond can't. In exchange, it is only about a third as durable. *Dragon - Dragon tools are some of the most powerful in the game, although they are much harder to obtain than traditional materials. Dragon Metal can only be obtained from dungeon and village chests, which means crafting dragon tools requires exploration rather than simply ore mining. They mine/chop/dig with immense speed, and the dragon sword can cut down mobs with ease. *Abyssal - The Abyssal Whip is a special weapon which cannot be crafted. The only way to obtain one is by finding it as a rare loot in a dungeon or village chest. However, it is worth searching for since it is one of the most reliable weapons in the game, being as powerful as a Diamond Sword with infinite durability (it will never degrade). *Drygore - The Drygore Rapier is a unique sword, and can only be crafted by destroying Kalphite Hives to obtain beetle chitin which the blade is made from. The hives spawn rarely in any patch of sand, and are easier to find in desert biomes. In return, the rapier is massively powerful, surpassed only by the Chaotic Godsword. It can kill many mobs in a single hit, although it must be used carefully as it only lasts around as long as a stone sword. *Chaotic - The Chaotic Godsword is the most potent melee weapon in the game by a huge margin. It inflicts approximately three times more damage than a Drygore Rapier (around ten times the damage of a diamond sword)! Additionally, it has infinite durability like the Abyssal Whip, meaning getting your hands on one will provide you with limitless, unmatched power (providing you don't dive into lava). As such, it requires a demanding list of endgame materials, requiring you to travel and collect resources from all three dimensions. Magic Wands *Wand of Flames - Does what it what it says on the tin! Spray a stream of fire at your enemies, or simply cook your chicken by hand! (Spawns rarely in Village Blacksmith chests). *Wand of Speed - Hate walking around everywhere? Speed up your exploration with a rapid boost for a short period of time! (Spawns rarely in Dungeon chests). *Wand of Healing - Why rely on food or carry space-consuming potions when you can heal instantly with the power of magic! (Spawns rarely in Desert Pyramid chests). *Wand of Light - Fed up of carrying torches? Hate illuminating caves you're never going to re-visit? Use magic to light up your world for a short period of time! (Spawns rarely in Mineshaft chests). *Wand of Teleportation - There's no need to walk when you can jump through time! Teleport with point-and-click ease using the power of magic! (Spawns rarely in Jungle Temple chests). Special Weapons *Magic Shortbow - An 'upgrade' of the standard wooden bow, the Magic Shortbow lasts much longer and has immense enchantability, although it can only fire Magic Arrows. Both the bow and arrows can only be obtained as fairly common chest loot. *Crystal Bow - The Crystal Bow is a very powerful ranged weapon, with high enchantability and very high durability. It does not require any arrows to fire, instead it runs on 'charges'. A newly crafted bow is uncharged and must be powered in a furnace to be used. Once the bow begins to degrade it can be recharged to full durability by firing it in a furnace once more. *Staff of Saradomin - The Staff of Saradomin is one of the three craftable 'god staves'. It is a hugely powerful weapon with the ability to summon lightning to damage foes and set alight the surroundings. To account for its potency, it has a very demanding crafting recipe involving many endgame materials. *Staff of Guthix - The Staff of Guthix is one of the three craftable 'god staves'. While the other two staves excel in offensive power, this staff provides defensive immortality to the user, allowing them to be invincible for a brief period of time. Ever wanted to swim in the lava lakes of the Nether? Now's your chance! This staff also has a resourcefully demanding endgame crafting recipe. *Staff of Zamorak -The staff of Zamorak is the third of the three craftable 'god staves'. Similarly to the Staff of Saradomin, it provides the user with immense destructive power. The staff has the ability to shoot explosive fireballs, which will damage mobs, set alight terrain and even destroy blocks. Perfect for raining terror or simply mining a tunnel quickly. This item has a very expensive crafting recipe involving endgame items similarly to the other two god staves. ...AND MANY MORE NEW TOOLS AND ITEMS!